Backbone
by 7thPersona
Summary: After the Final Exams, Recovery Girl says that All Might needed to learn how to hold back, and that he could've easily caused permanent damage. She highlights the severity of Midoriya's spine, saying that she was barely able to heal it. What if it turned out that she couldn't heal him after all? What would be the cause? If only Izuku had had the backbone to fight All Might first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BnHA! If I did, as I always say, Izuku and Ochako would already be two dating cuties.**

 **Note:** This story takes place during the Exam Arc, and is (haha) an AU. This totally strays from canon. Also, this chapter (and this story, in general) has a lot of Dad Might. :,) Also, it will have some hints of Izuku x Ochako (which are non-existent for this chapter, though). Please let me know of any errors, and enjoy reading.

* * *

The exams came to a close, students were sent away to freshen up and relax, some sulking over the results of the Practical, while others were celebrating their triumph. All the while, Toshinori and Chiyo were in the nurse's office, the latter tending to the injuries that Katsuki and Izuku sustained during their own assessment, in which they fought the ever-powerful Number One Hero. The aged woman was frantically scampering about the room, gathering materials, pain medications, bandages, and many other objects of the sort. Toshinori simply stood off to the distance, feeling helpless in the situation - he was still waiting on an injury analysis from Chiyo. He watched, frantically looking with extreme worry between the two boys occupying the beds as the nurse checked over each one. She provided minimal healing for both, and then slowly stepped towards Toshinori, eyes cast down and gloved hands behind her back.

She looked up, and Toshinori sprung back quickly, a sound of surprise escaping his lips. She was shooting daggers at him through her icy glare, and every second that passed had Toshinori shuffling closer to the door. He made to say something on the lines of, "Now, Chiyo, I was just doing what all the other teachers were doing; testing the students' abilities." but the small doctor began to chew him out before he could start speaking. She called him out for his recklessness, and scolded him for the amount of damage he did.

Chiyo was about to continue her stern lecture, but stopped herself short. Toshinori looked on in confusion and concern - dread coiling deep within the pit of his stomach. The U.A. nurse looked up towards Toshinori, a sullen expression plastered on her small face. She spoke not another word and handed a clipboard that she had been holding to the taller man. He took it, his hands shaking slightly with nervousness, and saw the two sheets of paper. Each slip had one of the resting students' names on it, Katsuki's on top. Under the teenager's name was a report of the injuries sustained. Toshinori flipped the paper over in order to glance at Izuku's, which had the same format as the other. He switched back to the front page and examined the explosive boy's first:

 **Bakugou, Katsuki (16)**

3 broken ribs, _true ribs_

Bruised _sternum_

Hairline fractures on both _radiuses_ , _ulinas_ unharmed

Mild (grade 1) _concussion_

Various bruises and scrapes (minor)

Toshinori sucked in a breath quickly, breaking out into a cold sweat. _This is my fault… I broke his ribs, I punched him with too much of my power, I forced him to go past his limit… I was too violent… too careless._ It became difficult to breathe for a moment, and guilt engulfed him as Toshinori watched Chiyo briskly walk over to the bed occupied by Katsuki.

She began to speak, telling the only other conscious person in the room all that she had been able to heal on the boy. "His ribs are mostly alright… they'll definitely be sore for several days, though. And the sternum healed up fine." She hummed in thought before continuing, "Bakugou should just mind how he uses his quirk for the next week - I fixed up his arms the best I could, but if he's not careful he could cause himself a month of recovery time. Also, he may want to take tomorrow off for that concussion." She sighed deeply and Toshinori swallowed thickly. She turned and pushed the curtain that separated the two beds in the room to the side, the links that attached it to the ceiling emitting a metallic ring. As she walked to Izuku's side of the office, Toshinori took the chance to flip to his inheritor's own analysis page. His eyes grew wide, and his heart seemed to momentarily stop as he skimmed the report.

 **Midoriya, Izuku (16)**

Mildly broken nose

 _Laceration_ along right hip bone

Severe (grade 3) _concussion_

 _Dislocated_ shoulder

Several severely broken vertebrae ( _Vertebrae Compression Fractures/VCF_ )

Despair. Guilt. Anger. Regret. A whirlwind of emotions smothered Toshinori, and he was overwhelmed by everything. His body went numb and his eyes hazy. _I was the one… I was the one who did this to Midoriya. Sweet, selfless Midoriya. I… I was the one who trapped him under that gate, and was the one who was too careless to notice that I_ sliced _him with it. I can't believe that I freaking rammed myself into his back and actually sent him flying into a_ bus. _I could have killed him… I failed him, I failed Midoriya… He must hate me, I've done all of thi-_

"Toshinori," His self-loathing thoughts were cut off when Chiyo called his name and beckoned him to her side. He hesitantly took shaky steps over to where she was; right next to Midoriya. He was unconscious (of course), and hooked up to an IV drip. He was sweating and panting and his eyebrows were scrunched together in pain… or maybe concentration. Toshinori didn't know. "Toshinori," The small nurse next to him called again.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah." Chiyo looked up at him with concern. And understanding.

She exhaled and just said it flat out. With the utmost bluntness. Everything that had been weighing on her chest and pulling at her heart and making her fear the worst. "I can't heal him, Toshinori." She turned away.

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did the panicking immediately came after. "What…" He sounded confused, then frantic, "What do you mean? You're the famous Recovery Girl, you can heal anyone! Right….?" His eyes looked distant and wide, and Chiyo looked up at him with pity, seeing his internal struggle.

 _He really is attached to this boy_ , she thought with melancholy. "I know it doesn't make sense much… but I was able to heal the injuries on his face and the dislocated shoulder was fixed with no struggle." Toshinori looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She sighed deeply. "And Bakugou healed almost effortlessly. But, Midoriya's back, the concussion, and the cut on his side haven't shown any reaction to my quirk."

Toshinori put his head into his hands, and Chiyo could tell that he was crying silently. "What are we going to do?" His voice cracked in a million places and was muffled by his hands, but she understood him well enough.

"All that's left is to get him normal treatment." She closed her eyes in frustration. "At least for now. I don't know what's going on, but we have to still get through this. I already called the ambulance and it's on its way." She blinked open her eyes and looked up at the man, seeing the tears escape through the cracks of his fingers. "I'm going to call the boy's mother outside." She decided before walking out of the room, quietly shutting the thick door behind her. _I should give them some time alone…_

Once Chiyo left the room, Toshinori dropped to his knees, and latched onto the cover of the bed in front of him. His crying escalated and he spoke in a shaky, wet voice, "I'm so, so sorry, young Midoriya… This, all of this, is my fault. I'm…" he hiccuped, "I'm not a worthy mentor..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, and he sobbed openly, regardless of the fact that there were two unconscious students in the same room (one not even knowing the extent of Midoriya and Toshinori's relationship). He just… the guilt was simply devouring him.

* * *

 **(A/N)** So this is mostly a message to the readers of my story "The Sorrow Behind the Smile". If you are, don't worry, that story is not discontinued! I've just been extremely busy with school and haven't had time to sit down and write for that particular piece. Now, you may be asking, "Persona, why did you write **this** monstrosity instead of update?!" Well, actually I've had this story planned out, all the way through to the end, for a while now... since before I posted TSBS(?), and I haven't planned out jack for that. TSBS was mostly one of those spur of the moment vent (?) writings, so not much thought was put into it before writing... This story has just been calling out to me to be written for months, and I couldn't deny... and even better: IT'S NOW SUMMER VACATION. WHICH MEANS MORE UPDATES! This will probably have chapters out quicker than TSBS, but I have started working on the second chapter of that (and guys, it has big bro Kirishima~). Sorry about this irrelevant part of the Author's Note.

 **About this story:** I feel like this wasn't written all too great... I haven't even read through it... so yeah. I'll go through it tomorrow, though. I just wanted to get this out to celebrate my first day of summer vacation! Also, if you are confused about anything, the medical stuff or why poor Izuku can't be healed, don't worry (btw, I'm willing to answer medical questions and google always has answers, and you'll see what the fuss is in the next chapter). All that aside, I'm sorry this is so short, but look forward to updates soon! Have a lovely day~

 **Also: Let me know if you have any other title suggestions... I'm not quite set on this... but I do know how I would tie it into the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, of course, in no way own BnHA. I only own a heart devoted to it. ;)**

Welcome to chapter 2 of Backbone! Thank you for the kind support on this story - I in no way expected it to get so much attention. There will be more at the end of this chapter, so I'll let you just go ahead and enjoy this update~.

* * *

The ambulance skidded down the street, its siren wailing and lights flashing repetitively. Cars pulled to the side of the streets, letting the emergency vehicle pass by. The ambulance was headed straight for U.A. High, those inside somewhat clueless of the situation. _Was there a villian attack? A schoolwide accident?_ Once they had gotten the initial call, the medics immediately sped out, aware of the frequent life-threatening events that took place at the hero academy. Without a pretense to base their needed travel time on, the medical professionals decided that a timely arrival would be best.

As the driver sped down the packed streets, skillfully weaving through vehicles that had yet to move, the EMTs in the back were tossed about by the bumps in the road. "Hey! What do you think happened _this_ time?!" A young man, possibly an intern, with shaggy, brown (the ends highlighted with a tinge of silver) hair practically screamed at one of the other people in the extremely loud ambulance.

That person was the one who had received the call, and she was sitting with composure (or attempting to, with all of the bumps), arms and legs crossed, eyes closed in mock superiority. Her midnight black hair pulled back in a painfully tight, high bun. "How should I know, _Darrell_?" She punctuated the slightly younger man's name with a sharp edge.

Some would gulp and pull back, but this Darrell had more fire than that. He advanced with his assault, "Well, _Sara_ ," He snuck in the chance to get back at her, "You _were_ the one who got the call, weren't you? So it would only make sense that you should have the details." A smug grin spread across his face, and he lifted his chin, watching from the corner of his eye as Sara glared daggers at him. He internally laughed, feeling satisfied. _She's been hounding on me since I started work here, that hag. Finally I got the chance to call her out for a slip-up! And something as big as this!_ His thoughts made him giddy.

"Well, when I heard that there was an accident resulting in injuries at U.A. High, I knew that it didn't matter the situation, we had to get there as soon as physically possible! It _is_ U.A.!" Sara retaliated, honestly believing her excuse was completely valid.

He rolled his eyes and countered, "But it's procedure to always gain general information! The patient, injury, guardians," he started to count on his fingers, "health histor-"

Darrell was interrupted by a gentle voice, which had a pinprick of urgency peeking through, "Guys! Please stop fighting," The owner of the voice was a below average height woman, probably only in her early-to-mid twenties, with kind eyes and flowing, short and pastel pink hair. Her fists were clenched at her waist and her knees were shaking (she was always nervous going to U.A.), but she stilled herself for her next words, "We're almost there."

And sure enough, the ambulance skidded to an abrupt halt, the academy standing intimidatingly over it. The paramedics all took a deep and steady inhale. They grabbed their equipment and with determined intensity they set out, prepared to save lives.

* * *

The paramedics rushed into the academy, two of them holding a gurney, the other with a large kit of medical supplies. They sped through the building, scaling the floors until they reached the nurses office. When they got there, they skipped right past Chiyo (whom had just gotten off of the phone with Inko Midoriya) in the hallway, and pushed into the room, catching the only awake occupant (Toshinori) by surprise. He stuttered a bit, stumbling over what words to say, but was stopped by a woman wearing her dark hair in a tight bun. "Are both of these boys in need of the ambulance?" She gestured to Katsuki and Izuku.

"Ah, no. Just this one," he half-heartedly pointed to Izuku, recalling his recent breakdown and feeling every ounce of his guilt at full force.

"Alright then," she moved to the side, making way for the two holding the gurney (Darrell and the other girl) who quickly traveled to a side of Izuku's bed. Toshinori watched on as they checked his pulse, blood pressure, gave him one of their own travel IVs, made the preparations to- "Sir, please answer the question," the lady, who he now noticed had cold eyes, snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he gave a shallow bow, "What was it that you asked?" He tried to play it off with a chuckle, but it didn't quite sound right. The nurse disregarded it.

"Are you this boy's father?" Sara, he had deducted from her name plate, repeated, her face set in seriousness.

Toshinori's face ignited into a bright pink, and he frantically waved his hands around, "Ah, nononononono!" _Though, that would be quite nice, being young Midoriya's father… Wait! What am I thinking! NO, NO, NO!_ He slapped his face with both hands, causing the paramedic to look at him with confusion.

"Well," she hesitated, "Are you a guardian?" She cocked an eyebrow and slightly pointed his way with her clipboard.

"Ur, no…" Toshinori gulped, "I'm just his teacher," _Oh gosh, that makes it sound like I barely know the boy._ He sighed in exasperation. The nurse seemed ready to flat out yell at Toshinori (she must not have too much patience, he concluded), but Chiyo entered the office before she could.

"Recovery Girl!" Recognition set in, and Sara swiftly reached the shorter woman's side. "Do you have the needed information on this boy? Then we'll be out of your hair, I know that you must have a busy schedule," She gave a fake laugh, a smile on her face, voice high and sing-song - virtually the reverse of how she was acting a few moments past.

 _She sure kisses up to the people she's seen on TV,_ Toshinori thought with slight disgust. _I'm honestly glad that I stayed in my true form, I wouldn't want her phony admiration._ He sighed and leaned against the wall, listening into the conversation between Chiyo and Sara. They exchanged the medical information on Izuku, his full name, mother, age, and what-not. The hero closed his eyes, wanting to just rest for a bit.

His eyes snapped open, though, when he heard "Okay, we're going to move him now." He watched as the male paramedic and other female adjusted the gurney to the side of the bed, and began to position their hands on the resting Izuku. "One," Toshinori's breath caught in his throat, "Two," His palms began to sweat and the room seemed to twist, "Three," The EMTs expertly picked the boy up and quickly, and gently at the same time, set him down on the gurney. Toshinori had been expecting screaming, or at least some kind of signal of pain, but he wasn't sure if Izuku had even woken up. _Maybe Recovery Girl gave him some strong sleeping pills?_

Or that's what he thought until a slow groan came from over in the corner of the room. Toshinori made to rush over to the paramedics, but stopped mid-step. _I'm probably the last person that he wants to see…_

He continued to look, though, as the pink-haired girl (who was positioned at Izuku's head) spoke, "Hello, Midoriya, I am Amelia," She gave a gentle smile, and Toshinori felt a pang of familiarity, "We're taking you to the hospital. Don't worry, you will be alright." Her eyes crinkled in the corners and her soft-spoken voice seemed to lull everyone in to a calm. A hush fell over the room as the sweet woman and the young man moved out of the room with the gurney.

A second or so of silence lingered, but Sara, who seemed to be the polar opposite of Amelia started, "Ah…," She was a bit disoriented, "Thank you for your time, Recovery Girl. We'll make our leave now." She turned around sharply, her heels clacking on the tile floor as she made a brisk walk to the door. She swung open the door and began to make her exit, but a voice hollered out."

"Wait!" Toshinori cried, his hand outstretched. He looked down and his arm fell to his side. "Can I… Could I ride in the ambulance?" _I know that I'm probably the last person that young Midoriya would want to see right now, b-but I can't help myself._ He sighed, believing that he already knew what the hostile nurse's answer would be.

"Alright," He looked up at her in shock, and made to say something, but lost his chance. "Hurry now, we don't have all day!" She huffed and stamped out into the hallway, making a right and beginning her trip back to the ambulance.

"Right!" Toshinori exclaimed, though she was already gone. He jogged out of the room, caught up to her, and followed the nurse down the halls of U.A. "Thank you very much." Toshinori showed his gratitude through a slightly breathless voice. "For letting me accompany young Midoriya, I mean."

She let out a hum of acknowledgement, but made not another noise. The strength hero couldn't help but feel slightly unwelcome, but he stood his ground, not being able to bare the thought of giving up the chance to comfort his precious inheritor. An uncomfortable silence lingered as the two made their way down the levels of the school, at last heading out of the front entrance.

Toshinori got the view of the ambulance and the two other paramedics lifting Izuku up into the vehicle. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath that came from the boy whenever they moved the stretcher. "There, there," the pink-haired young woman, Amelia, comforted with an expression that could put anyone at peace. They placed the stretcher into its position within the ambulance, and Amelia's expression went from soothing and calm to a hard determination. "Alright Darrell, let's get started." He gave a firm nod.

"Let's go." Sara, the other nurse, nudged Toshinori with her clipboard and led him to the ambulance's main area. "Get in." He climbed inside, followed by the intense woman, who shut the two metal doors, producing a thundering clang.

The noise was sudden and unexpected, causing the young boy laying down to shoot up abruptly, panic adorning his face and dripping with sweat. A strange sound escaped from his throat, a sort of gurgle, and Toshinori quickly began to pace forward, his arm outreached. Before he reached Izuku, however, the ever gentle Amelia placed one of her hands on the boy's chest and the other gingerly on his back, easing him back down. His wide green eyes darted around the inside of the metal vehicle for a moment and then he let out a shaky sigh, his eyelids going to a half-closed position as he stared at the ceiling.

Toshinori gulped back what he wanted to say ("Are you alright, young Midoriya?"), in fear of judgement from the others in the ambulance, and instead took a seat on one of the metal, and very uncomfortable, benches that was soundly attached to the floor of the EMS.

"Okay, shoot," Darrell mumbled under his breath as he slid on a pair of blue medical gloves. He leaned over to Amelia, making sure to stay out of Sara's earshot, and whispered to her, "Hey, I've never dealt with anything like this… what should we do?" Toshinori happened to overhear the question, and couldn't help but worry about what might go wrong. He zoned out, his mind racing with every "what if" scenario possible, while the emergency medical technicians discussed.

He was so plagued by his thoughts that Toshinori didn't notice that they had started moving towards the hospital until they happened to hit a rather rough bump in the road, resulting in a hoarse cry of pain from Izuku. Toshinori's heart clenched when he saw Izuku sharply bite his lip to keep his wails of agony at bay, resorting to weak whimpers instead. _You can do this, kid, I know you can._

The pharmaceutical discourse that continued flew over Toshinori's head. He understood little of it, despite having a multitude of serious injuries himself. He blocked it out, and instead decided to focus on his hands, which he had intertwined with themselves. His breath caught, though, when he heard the word "surgery". Toshinori looked up at the nurses, only to see them dutily tending to Izuku. His eyes frantically darted from person to person, only to land on his young and treasured student.

 _Oh god, oh no._ Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. Acid climbed up his throat, and his stomach churned. _What have I done…?_ He couldn't do a thing as they sped into the emergency ward of the hospital. What terrible fate had this man set for the young boy he loved so much?

* * *

IT'S FATHERLY LOVE, GUYS. Oh nooo, Toshi feels guilty. I'm so sorry, guys. Speaking of being sorry... I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I said that I would, but then I didn't. I had a week long camp and then went on a trip with my family. I thought I would be able to finish this chapter before I left, but I couldn't find a place to stop in time. :( Please forgive me. Also, please let me know if you found any errors, and I'll do my best to fix 'em up for ya. I'm going to add, as well, that none of my stories are beta'ed, so there are probably lots of little issues. And I haven't even read through this.

There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter... I hope it's not too much. Also, I know the beginning of the chapter was a little wonky, and I probably focused too much on the EMTs, but I like to add a bit of lightheartedness before we get too far into the sad stuff. I hope you don't mind.

 **IF YOU READ THIS OR THE** **SORROW BEHIND THE SMILE, THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT :** So, as you've all probably noticed, I am not good at updating. I've thought of a kind of fix, that will keep my mind on one story only. Now, it's up to YOU which story I choose to update next. Please, down in the comments (and feel free to share other thoughts), let me know if you would like Backbone or The Sorrow Behind the Smile finished first. You can also let me know in the comment section of The Sorrow Behind the Smile. I'll let you all know when we have the results. Thanks!

Alright, sorry for the really long Author's Note. Thanks for reading, and have an excellent day!


End file.
